Caulifla, Kale, Cabba X Reader: Dating Simulator
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Who will you choose? Caulifla, Kale, Or Cabba? UPDATED VERY OFTEN! (as long as people play)
1. Chapter 1

_An MLPStevenUniverseLPS Fanfic [Writen on this account because this is open to Colaboration with other writers] Romance, Horror? You decide..._

 _In this fanfic you get to choose to date Caulifla, Kale, or Cabba. Community decision decides decisions (Most Votes Wins) so REVIEW AND VOTE:_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: College; Day 1:_**

 _You wake up feeling a combination of feelings. How do you feel?_

 _A: Good_

 _B: Bad_

 _It is your first day of college. You go through a process of decision making for your first day of school._

 _A. Shower, Shave, Brush Teeth, all other things_

 _B. Skip Today_

 _You get in your car and drive to the school. You get out your introduction paper stating that you will have one class that will be for your first semester. You get to class right before the bell rings. Yo_ _u open the door to the classroom. There are ten other students. You look around noticing certain people you have an eye for. You sit down._

 _The teacher comes in the classroom and starts class. On of the first things he does is ask the students to introduce themselves. You are listening carefully to know the names of your potential future love. The teacher asks each person their name. Which one do you like the most?_

 _A. Caulifla_

 _B. Kale_

 _C. Cabba_

 _After you learn the other students names the teacher asks you to write a brief introduction about yourself:_

[Write a Introduction about yourself]

 _Caulifla: I'm a badass and everyone better get to know my name. I rule this school [She seems Fierce]_

 _Kale: ... Umm... [She seems Shy]_

 _Cabba: I'm just your average guy. I'm really nice and talented. [He seems Nice]_

 _After everyone introduces themselves the teacher explains about the class... The first day you don't do much work but you have a feeling you found your future love..._

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back... I have decided to go with one or two questions per chapter so I can make this weekly thing go smoother and easier. I may update quicker too. Thanks!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: College; Day 1: The Day_**

 _Since you came to school well made up and clean you feel pretty confident. You walk to a seat and position yourself in the seat between the two girls named Kale and Caulifla. Even though you find Cabba interesting as well you just aren't as interested in him as a potential mate. You notice Kale is resting her head on her hand being shy. Suddenly you hear something from the other direction. You look to see Caulifla talking to you..._

 _Caulifla: "Why are you looking at my protegee like that?"._

 _She seems very upset and you feel that your response could make a huge difference._

 _What do you say?_

 _A. Tell Caulifla to bug off. It's none of her concern what you are doing._

 _B. Apologize and tell her you were just wondering why she was so shy._

 _C. Tell her that is it nothing and you are very attracted to her(Caulifla)._

 _Also How do you feel about Caulifla calling you out like that?_

 _A. Mad_

 _B. Sad_

 _C Embarrassed_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Back... When results are tied (Which they are too often) then I get final say with my opinion. My vote counts too but only when a tie vote (compromise between the two allowed as well)...Three way tie lol...ok guys I'll do all three._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: College; Day 1: Education_**

 _You feel embarrassed as Caulifla is yelling at you. Not only that but Kale has turned and looked at Caulifla yelling at you. Both girls are really attractive and you don't want to look too weak. This is embarrassing enough. You decide to be assertive but keep your chances at courting a potential mate. You can't let your first day at school end like this._

 _You face Caulifla and feel flustered by how close she got yelling. You say in the most assertive way you can "Hey cool off, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be friendly. We can be friends. I mean you seem nice and attractive!"_

 _Caulifla responds "HUH?"_

 _Kale from the side says "S-Sis"_

 _The teacher says loudly "Students! Calm Down!" He looks directly at you and says "Hey! Enough flirting!" You and Caulifla both stop and look forward to pay attention to class. You take a look over and she seems to be mulling over something. Could you have gotten to her and said the right thing? You look over at Kale and she is still looking at her desk."_

 _After Class ends you get up to leave. You think you See Caulifla and Kale each take a glance over at you but you can't be sure. Cabba looks at you too as he leaves class. You did kind of cause a scene due to Caulifla. You wonder if you should try to talk to anyone or just go home and get you first day's homework done early._

 _So now you have a choice:_

 _A. Go Home (Start Day 2)_

 _B. Try to Talk to Caulifla_

 _C. Try to talk to Kale_

 _D Try to Talk to Cabba_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_I was thinking of doing a one shot called "That Time Margarita Got Drunk"... Yep... Back to story..._

 _Oh and I plan on updating this twice a Week now. Vote and Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: College; Day 1: Call Her A Flower..._**

 _You get ready to head out of class but suddenly you get the urge to talk to Caulifla. You already made yourself look stupid you have to fix that._

 _You head out of class quickly and yell "Cauliflower, Wait!"_

 _Caulifla turns around if from of you and instantly gets in your face. She seems mad asking "What did you call me?"_

 _"I-I" you stammer as she punches you in the face. You hear Kale saying "S-Sis , why did you do that?" as everything goes black for a moment._

 _You hear a male voice ask "Are you ok?"_

 _You open your eyes to see the boy named Cabba looking down at you. He puts his hand out and helps get up. AS he helps you up he says "Caulifla is always like that. She can be pretty tough. Also as you may have noticed she won't tolerate being called Cauliflower... Trust me I found that out already!"_

 _You tell Cabba "Thanks" as he picks up your things and hands them to you._

 _You find your way home. What do you do now?_

 _A. Relax, Go to sleep, and forget all your homework._

 _B. Do things around your house, and do your homework too._

 _C. Do nothing and Skip School the next day._

 _That night before you fall asleep you think about Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale. What are your thoughts? [The Majority choose Caulifla atm]_

 _A. You still want Caulifla and you are intent on making her yours._

 _B. You decide to go for a more gentle and docile girl, Kale._

 _C. You decide Cabba is kind and has swayed your heart towards him._

 _After thinking you fall asleep and don't wake until morning for your second day of education and love searching..._

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just so you all know I may be upping this to be updated three or four times a week due to popularity... just whenever... And you can vote for all the previous chapters for fun but the only ones that counts are the current chapter for the next one. Thanks for all the support!_

 _Chapters will be updated quicker but may be short like this one. This gives me the change to plan and make the story better according to your sure to read every update or you'll miss your chance to vote. Every vote counts even if yours is not chosen... Again it's a majority thing._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: College; Day 2: How to handle a fight with your lover...?_**

 _After the day of education and being hit in the face by your love interest, you go home and try to rest and relax for a bit, but you can't get the day out of your head with Caulifla, Cabba and Kale._

 _You decide to do your homework to keep your mind off of them, and it works. Your first day of class provided you with a bit of homework including reading. As you finish up your homework you read on into the book you were assigned to read. What book was it?_

 _Question 1:_

 _[Tell me a book you find dear to you that is your favorite of something you'd like other's to check out]_

 _As you read on you grow tired and fall asleep in bed [or wherever you are at I guess]_

 _You awake and get ready for school, you dress and get ready and head to class._

 _When you get in class you see Caulifla looking at you like you're the devil. She must really hate you._

 _Question 2:_

 _How do you feel about Caulifla getting mad at you?_

 _A. You think that you hurt her feelings and you should apologize on your own._

 _B. You think she is wrong and you will not apologize [This makes you sit by Cabba or Kale]_

 _C. You think that you hurt her feelings but you want Cabba or Kale's help in apologizing. [Name Cabba or Kale]_

 _Question 3:_

 _You go in to sit down. Who do you sit by?_

 _A. Caulifla_

 _B. Kale_

 _C. Cabba_

 _As you go to your seat you just know you still have feelings for Caulifla and it'd be a shame to lose her._

 _Question 4:_

 _Why do you love Caulifla so much?_

 _[The majority choose Caulifla and so we pick her for now]_

 _One more Question_

 _Question 5:_

 _Do you want this to be a story where you:_

 _A. Only date one person and never date anyone else even if you argue._

 _B. Date one person unless you have a break up, but only one person at a time._

 _C. Date once person unless you have fight then you can look for another person._

 _D. Date everyone all the time?_

 ** _Note:_** _I vote B on Question 5. This is the only time my vote counts in these. You vote too ok? This doesn't effect the story but it gives me a chance to know what you all think to adapt this in the future. I will try to not have a ton of questions each time I just did this time. Thanks!_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just so you all know I may be upping this to be updated three or four times a week due to popularity... just whenever... And you can vote for all the previous chapters for fun but the only ones that counts are the current chapter for the next one. Thanks for all the support!_

 _Chapters will be updated quicker but may be short like this one. This gives me the change to plan and make the story better according to your sure to read every update or you'll miss your chance to vote. Every vote counts even if yours is not chosen... Again it's a majority thing._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: College; Day 2: Don't Call A Flower A Cauli!_**

 _As you sit down behind Kale and beside Cabba You look two seats away and see Caulifla Who has turned and looked at you with pure hatred on her face. when she sees that you see her she turns around making a huff sound like she is annoyed beyond belief._

 _You look beside you to see a scared looking Cabba. He turns to you and breaths out a sigh whispering to you " Geez, What did you do to make her so mad? I thought she was looking at me for a minute. I was about to die. She can be so scary."_

 _You reply " I guess it's because I called her a..." You lower your voice and say "Cauliflower..."_

 _Cabba said "Well, I just hope you don't do it again. She could try to challenge you to a fight if you do..." He turned ahead as the teacher came into the class and started class._

 _You look at Caulifla and think of Cauliflower._

 ** _Question 1:_** _Should you make calling Caulifla a Coliflower a teasing joke? YES or NO? (Saying Yes may lead to a Fight in the Future)_

 _You listened in to the teacher's instruction and lesson. After you got some paperwork to do you fill it out and when you are done your mind wanders to Caulifla, Cabba and Kale._

 _You decide that Caulifla is being a jerk and you don't need to apologize to her... You look at her and see that she is very pretty. You feel a bit sad that things aren't going to work out after all between you and her._

 _After a while the quizzing and studying time end and the teacher pairs students up to do an assignment about how to tell if someone is lying or telling the truth._

 _You listen to the teacher calling pairs and you feel anxious... When the teacher pairs Caulifla and Cabba you feel a bit relieved. the Teacher calls your name and said you are paired with... Kale!_

 _ **Question 2:** Tell me what assignment would be best? Give a idea and I will choose my favorite and use it._

 _As the teacher begins explaining the assignment you see Caulifla looking at you angrily again. What is her issue?!_

 _You look at Kale. she looks so shy.. You decide that this would be the best time to see if such a docile girl would be better then a crazy psycho like Caulifla._

 ** _You X Kale Next Chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello... Back... Let's Go...

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: College; Day 2: Testing Part 1_**

 _As you go over and sit by Kale you notice she is still very shy. She looks up at you and right back down but she says "Hi" so low you can barely hear her but your heart jumps when she says it and you feel really special to have her say anything at all to you. You couldn't be more happy to have her as a partner for this._

 _You briefly consider making a joke about Caulifla being a rotten Cauliflower but decide against it for now... Maybe you will after you know a bit more about Kale and see if she likes jokes like that? You get the vibe by how shy she is that she may not be the type to make or like jokes that put other people down._

 _You had listened before to the teacher's instruction for the assignment. Here are the rules_

 _\- Each person takes a paper that has 6 questions on it and writes the answers to the question on the back truthfully_

 _-Then you switch papers with your partner and ask them the 6 questions_

 _\- You write their answer and see if it is truth of lies_

 _\- You are to tell 3 lies and 3 truths_

 _\- You must demonstrated good ability to tell truth from a lie and tell why your partner told a truth or lied as well as how you could or could not see that they were lying or telling the truth._

 _Here are the 6 questions **[You do NOT answer these 6 unless you want to]**_

 _A. What is your favorite color?_

 _B. Who is your best friend?_

 _C. Do you think I (Your Partner in asignment) is cute?_

 _D._ _Tell me one thing you like about me (Your Partner)?_

 _E. What grade did you get on your most recent last test?_

 _F. Would you go on a date with me (Your Partner)?_

 _You and Kale answer the questions without looking at the other's paper. You flip your paper down and so does Kale._

 _You turn to her and she looks at you meekly. You feel you better say something quick before she looks down again._

 _You say out loud "How about I ask you first?_

 _She says quietly "Ok"_

 _You ask the questions and here are her answers:_

 _A. "Kale"_

 _B. "Caulifla" (You inwardly grimace as you hear that and hope to death that she is lying)_

 _C. "N-No" You frown and visibly seem upset until she says "I-I mean Y-Yes"_

 _D. "You're nice"_

 _E. "F"_

 _F. "No" (Again you feel upset but she doesn't say anything this time.)_

 _Kale looks at you and asks you shyly the same questions. Here are your (MY) answers_

 _A. "Chicken"_

 _B. "Kale" (She looks down and seems to get a bit tense as she hesitantly asks the next question)_

 _C. No_

 _D. "Nothing"_

 _E. A++_

 _F. Yes (She gets tense again)_

 _So now it is time to guess which ones she lied and which ones you lied so... **[Continued in Part two of Testing]**_

 **Question 1:** Do you want to ask Kale out after the assignment?

 **Question 2:** Should Cabba and Caulifla get into a fight about the assignment?

 **NOTE:** The Answers to both questions effect the other so choose wisely.

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_

 _ **BTW I love your alls humorous replies!**_


	8. Chapter 8

We _ll Time for the second part of the assignment..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: College; Day 2: Testing Part 2**_

 _As you finish your answeres you and Kale hear a monsterous sound. You look to see Caulifla bodyslap Cabba into a table, breaking it and sending Cabba to the floor. You hear Caulifla Yelling " So You think I'm Ugly and You like NOTHING about me and you'd NEVER date me in a million years? What a LOSER! Like I need your approval!"_

 _Caulifal has the whole room scared. Kale runs up to Caulifla and Cabba stands up. You watch as Caulifla powers up and throws a beam... You feel some kind of weirdo Super Saiyan Powers that you have no idea where it comes from [From us] and You decide to save all your potential lovers! Unfortunately You feel this power draining quickly and feel you can only go to save one of your potential lovers!_

 _ **Question 1: Do you protect Kale or Cabba?**_

 _ **A. Kale (Bonus Points for Dating Kale)**_

 _ **B. Cabba (Bonus points for Dating Cabba)**_

 _ **C. You go in directly for Caulifla (Bonus Points for Dating Caulifla)**_

 _As the blast comes towards them you dodge in the way and hit it away causing damage to the ceiling. Immediately after that the teacher calms down the class and gets everyone to finish the assignment before sending you, Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla to see the principal..._

 _Unfortunately Due to the interruption caused by Caulifla and Cabba the Teacher make everyone sit down in their seats and fill out their own assignments on what they told the truth and what they lied about and give a reason why they told the truth or lied... Unfortunately you won't be hear the results [But the reader real you can]_

* * *

 _Here are the 6 questions so you can review the answers and why it was a lie or truth. You in the story do not get to know the results because you voted YES to Caulifla and Cabba fighting..._

 _A. What is your favorite food? [Yes I wrote this question wrong last chapter]_

 _B. Who is your best friend?_

 _C. Do you think I (Your Partner in asignment) is cute?_

 _D. Tell me one thing you like about me (Your Partner)?_

 _E. What grade did you get on your most recent last test?_

 _F. Would you go on a date with me (Your Partner)?_

 _Kale's Answers:_

 _A. "Kale" Lie " Because I like anything"_

 _B. "Caulifla" Truth - "Because she had been there for me through a lot"_

 _C. "Yes" Truth "I'm sorry but I did find him handsome"_

 _D. "You're nice" Truth "Cabba is a nice student"_

 _E. "F" Lie "I actually got an A+"_

 _F. "No" lie " I would have gone on a date if Cabba asked me"_

 _Your[My] Answers_

 _A. "Chicken" Lie - "Because I like anything"_

 _B. "Kale" Truth - " Because I am new here I haven't got anyone to know yet"_

 _C. "No" Truth "Kale is beyond cute"_

 _D. "Nothing" Lie " I like a lot about her"_

 _E. "A++" Lie " I actually got an A+"_

 _F. "Yes" Truth " I did want to ask Kale out but... Sorry this is not appropriate"_

* * *

 _After class you and Caulifla and Cabba and Kale go to the principal's office because of the fight that happened. The principal sends Cabba and Kale back to class seeing that they didn't do anything wrong._

 _The Principal brought you and Caulifla in the room and you both sat down. The Principal said "This is the last straw for you Caulifla! You're going to be expelled from this school... UNLESS..."_

 _The Principal saw how you were looking at Caulifla when you heard that. You felt really bad that Caulifla hitting you would cause her to be expelled... Plus your crush on her had not yet dissipated._

 _The Principal said " If [You] forgives you Caulifla then you may continue at the school! Both Cabba and Kale forgive you already. You should be Thankful!"_

 _ **Question 2: Do you Forgive Caulifla OR Allow Her to Be Expelled?**_

 _ **A. DO Forgive and DO NOT Expell (This Give you the chance to date Caulifla OR Kale)**_

 _ **B. Have Caulifla Expelled and Do NOT Forgive Her (This gives you the chance to date Cabba But Kale is more distant and Caulifla is VERY FAR AWAY or a long time)**_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**  
_

 _ **BTW I love your alls humorous repliesso Humor it up more as well!**_

 _ **Also I made a kind of point system thing:**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 10_**

 ** _KALE: 15_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 12_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	9. Chapter 9

We're Back! What is the Fate of Cauliflower?!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: College; Day 2: Parting Tides!?**_

 _Caulifla's fate is up to you. You recall back to when Caulifla used er energy blast._

 _~You went straight for her and as she was launching it you uppercut her hand and flung the blast to the ceiling causing damage. You looked on as other students gasped. Cabba was on the ground with his mouth wide open. Kale was calling Caulifla's name. And Caulifla was holding and rubbing her hand. At the time you instantly felt regret and worried that you may have broke her hand, You understand she couldn't have been allowed to throw that blast and possibly hurt someone but you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself to easily if you had broke her hand. You still have feelings for her.~_

 _You look up at the principal having made up your mind and say "I would like for Caulifla to be given one more chance..."_

 _The principle says " Fine. Caulifla you have detention for the next week!"_

 _Caulifla said "What?!" and looks at you with a look of hate._

 _ **Question 1: How do you react:**_

 _ **A. Ask to have Detention with Caulifla [+5 Caulifla Points] (Chance to ask Caulifla on a Date)**_

 _ **B. Tell Caulifla You're sorry for hurting her hand [ +3]**_

 _ **C. Don't say anything. Caulifla deserves to have a bit of punishment [+0 Caulifla]**_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 10_**

 ** _KALE: 15_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 12_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Back! We're Back! Sorry for the long wait... My new job actually has me working a lot and I love it as I am getting paid well. But it is taking me longer to update... Voting was a Tie so I will do a compromise.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: College; Day 3: Selfless OR NOT?**_

 _You go home and take a shower. You relax in bed after doing your studies and you think to yourself._

 _~Caulifla was furious and you felt bad but you knew she was in the wrong and you couldn't say anything else. You had saved her from expulsion so being suspended for a short while was ok. You don't look at Caulifla but you know she is looking at you in hatred. How could your potential love hate your guts so much? It was so unfair. And if Kale was her best friend you would not be able to court her either... Maybe you should go for Cabba and make him your friend?_

 _The Principal lets you and Caulifla leave the room. You exit and so does Caulifla. You look and she glares at you. You notice her hand looks hurt from the fight before and you feel bad so you say "I'm sorry I hurt your hand before! Maybe we can be friends?"..._

 _Boom_

 _You fall to the ground. Caulifla had hit you in the stomach. Hard. You feel as if you are about to pass out as she picks you up by the front of your shirt and says "You Moron! Meet me after school at the flagpole! We're going to fight there! Understood?" You aren't able to answer as you feel like passing out..._

 ** _Question 1: What do you do about Caulifla wanting to fight you after class?_**

 ** _A. Go and Fight._**

 ** _B. Go and Don't Fight_**

 ** _C. Don't Go_**

 ** _D. Ask someone for help? [ List Cabba, Kale, or another Student ]_**

 ** _E. Tell the Principal [ This will lead to Caulifla being Expelled and out of the Fanfic for a long time)_**

 _She lets you go and you fall to the ground. You feel weak. You get up and stagger to the bathroom where you spit up blood from being hit. You go in the stall and sit down trying to calm down until you feel a bit better. You clean yourself up at the sink and look at your clock. You've missed a class..._

 ** _Question 2: Do you go to the class to see what work you missed?_**

 ** _A. Go To the class and pick up your missed work. If not you could fail the class or get in trouble._**

 ** _B. Skip it. Just go To the next class. You know Kale and Cabba and Caulifla are all in this one too._**

 ** _C. Go Home [This will have negative effects]_**

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 10_**

 ** _KALE: 15_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 15_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello EveryPony! Yeah ya'll are Saiyan Ponies today (Not really just a MLP Joke)... Back to your dates?

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: College; Day 3: You VS THE CAULIFLOWER!**_

 _The school day goes by far to quickly yet to slowly. Each moment you feel pain from the Blow from Caulifla and the classes drag on yet each time you look at the clock you dread the next second because you have a fight after school. You had skipped the class prior by being in the bathroom healing slightly from your wound and you decided it would be best to not have to be questioned about why exactly you missed the class. So you went to the next class and you did your best to do your work. You actually noticed Kale and Cabba looking at you and both seemed to know you were hurting even though nobody else seemed to notice. Why was it always Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla? IT was like you were being written to be intertwined with them. Crazy Right?_

 _After the last Class you walked out of class. You didn't want to meet up with Caulifla but... In front of you there she stood._

 _Caulifal goes up to you and pulls you by the top of your shirt to her face saying "Fight me loser!"_

 _You stay there limply not doing anything. You can't... You don't want this. You don't want to get hurt and you don't want to hurt her so you do nothing._

 _Students start to come around and shout "FIGHT FIGHT!"_

 _You look at Caulifla weakly. She has not landed a punch yet. She frowns and says "Why are you not fighting?". She lets go and you fall back wards catching yourself before you fall down._

 _Suddenly you hear "S-Sis - Stop!" You watch as Kale goes up to Caulifla ans whisper to her but you can hear her say "S-Sis, Stop. You'll get expelled! Plus he is not a bad person."_

 _Then fron behind you hear "Are you ok?" and looking behind you you see Cabba. He stands in front of you facing Caulifla. He Says "Caulifla Stop this!"_

 _Caulifla seems like she is torn on what to do._

 _ **Question 1: Which of the Following do you do?**_

 _ **A. Tell Caulifla Cabba is Right (+10 Cabba + Friendship + Cabba is Easiest to Gain Frienship)**_

 _ **B. Tell Caulifla Kale is Right (+10 Kale + Friendship + Kale is Hardest to Gain Friendship)**_

 _ **C. Tell Caulifla She is Right (+10 Caulifla + Friendship + Ends Caulifla Anger at You)**_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 10_**

 ** _KALE: 15_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 15_**

 ** __-_FriendShip SKILL (Becoming Friends Allows You to Do More Together.)_**

 ** _Kale Friendship: No_**

 ** _Cabba Friendship: No_**

 ** _Caulifla Friendship: No_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 POINTS + FRIENDSHIP YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone... Back to the story. ALSO someone asked what gender you are? You are whatever gender you wish male or female

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: College; Day 3: CauliFriends!**_

 _"You're right Caulifla!" you said aloud for all to hear._

 _Caulifla looks at you and said "W-What?"_

 _"I can't beat you! and I don't want to... The fact is that I like you. From the moment I saw you I wanted to be your friend"_

 _You look down " Heck, I even..." and you whisper "kind of wanted to be more..."_

 _You look up to se Caulifla with her hand crossed._

 _Kale goes up to her and whispers something._

 _Cabba comes up to your side and asks " A-Are you ok?"_

 _"Y-Yeah" you say weakly and then loudly say to everyone" D- Don't tell the teachers about this..."_

 _You walk up to Caulifla a bit. She still has her hands crossed and doesn't say a word. But her eyes are on you and you feel something is different._

 _Also_ _You feel like passing out and and you do. You fall down forward towards Caulifla. The last thing you see as you pass out are the hands of Caulifla coming out out at... and catching you._

 _/_

 _You wake up in the school's infirmary. You look around you and see Caulifla, Cabba and Kale._

 _Caulifla stands in front of you and says "I'm sorry!"_

 _Kale smiles and Cabba puts his hand on Caulifla's shoulder._

 _Caulifla says "If you want to be friends you can come to our club house tomorrow"_

 ** _Question 1: Do you want to go to the Club House tomorrow?_**

 ** _A. Yes ( You have a chance of Gaining Kale's Friendshipo and getting 20 more points for Caulifla aka A Date!)_**

 ** _B. No (You have a chance of Gaining Cabba's Friendship and another activity)_**

 _Caulifla says "Don't forget you have to have initiation though. Pick one: Cat, Dog, OR Monkey! Well?"_

 ** _Question 2 (If you answered Yes to question 1) What animal do you pick?_**

 ** _1\. Cat_**

 ** _2\. Dog_**

 ** _3\. Monkey_**

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 20_**

 ** _KALE: 20_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 35_**

 ** __-_FriendShip SKILL (Becoming Friends Allows You to Do More Together.)_**

 ** _Kale Friendship: No_**

 ** _Cabba Friendship: No_**

 ** _Caulifla Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 POINTS + FRIENDSHIP YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So clearly the majority of you want to go to the clubhouse! Don't worry you still can have Cabba as a friend with the right choices... BUT You all have 2 votes cat, 2 votes dog and 2 votes monkey? Well them I guess you have three times initiation tasks to do...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: College; Day 4: Clubhouse**_

 _"Yes!" You say "I would like to come to the clubhouse!"_

 _Caulifla smirks " Oh course you do. Kale and I are too awesome for anyone to ever reject our company!"_

 _Kale shifted nervously saying nothing._

 _Cabba said " M-May I come too?"_

 _Caulifla frowned " You and Kale convinced me to give him a chance! Why should I let you into the club too?"_

 _She turned to you " Since Cabba likes you so much I'll let you decide. Does Cabba come or not?"_

 ** _Question 0: Do you allow Cabba to come or not? [DO NOTE VOTE FOR QUESTION 0.. I instantly forgot I asked this wrote already SO Cabba is Coming]_**

 ** _A. Yes (Gains Cabba Friendship + 10 Cabba)_**

 ** _B. No_**

 _After deciding Caulifla comes up to you and gets in your face " Ok so now that we're friends and you're coming to the clubhouse what animal do you pick to be your initiation test? Cat, Dog, Or Monkey?!"_

 _"Uhhh... I- I don't know" You stutter. you are unsure of which animal to pick._

 _Caulifla laughs out loud and put s her hand around you and said " I guess you have to do all three!"~_

 _That night you went to bed early and slept late. You went to your classes. You notice Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba seem to like you more now but... For some reason you seem to keep catching Caulifla looking at you. What does this mean? Does she like you now too?_

 _/_

 _After Class you go the the same spot that you and Caulifla almost had a massive fight at the other day._

 _Caulifla, Cabba and Kale meet up with you._

 _Caulifla says ' Follow us boys! And don't look at our butts!"_

 ** _Question 1 [I made this completely for for LOL] Do you look or not?_**

 ** _A. Yes (You get hit by Caulifla)_**

 ** _B. No (You're a good girl and/or boy)_**

 _When you get to the Clubhouse, you notice it is pretty big and neat. you like it._

 _Caulifla leads you up the stairs into the clubhouse. Cabba and you look around and Cabba says " This is awesome!"_

 _When you get up to the top Caulifla Turns around and so does Kale._

 _Caulifla said with authority " Ok not for your ignitiation!" She points at you and Cabba " Stand right there" she places you and Cabba right next to one another and then:_

 _"Monkey!"_

 _"Gorilla"_

 _"Chimpanzee"_

 _You and Cabba look at Caulifla. Cabba speaks first "W-what was that?"_

 _Caulifla smiled " I have to insult you with that initiation!"_

 _You and Cabba look at one another as if Caulifla is Crazy._

 _Caulifla got upset and said " You don't like it?!"_

 _Kale said "S-Sis..."_

 _Caulifla calmed down and said " Fine! Well Kale's tasks are next. Good luck!"_

 _Kale brought out a kitten and held it gently in front of you and Cabba._

 _Caulifla said " Kale.. Tell then what to do!"_

 _Kale looked down shyly and said " L- Lovingly pet the kitten..."_

 _You and Cabba comply._

 _Next Kale brings out a large puppy._

 _Caulifla said "This is my Pet, Roskers. You must play with him."_

 _You and Cabba proceed to "play" with the puppy byt running away and getting licked to "NEAR death"._

 _Caulifla and Kale have smiles on their faces and Caulifla said "Welcome to the Club!"_

 ** _Question 2: Do you spend the night at the clubhouse?_**

 ** _1\. Yes ( I assume you will pick this)_**

 ** _2\. No_**

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 30_**

 ** _KALE: 30_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 55_**

 ** __-_FriendShip SKILL (Becoming Friends Allows You to Do More Together.)_**

 ** _Kale Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _Cabba Friendship: No_**

 ** _Caulifla Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 POINTS + FRIENDSHIP YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So most of you voted YES and YES. Soooo... You will stay overnight at the clubhouse... but... No Butt looking until you have a girlfriend or boyfriend.

 ** _QUESTION 1: Should there be Kissing, Hugging and other things in this Fanfic in later chapters?_**

 ** _A. No!_**

 ** _B. Yes! [PG13 MAX]_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: College; Day 4: Clubhouse Sleepover!**_

 _You hang out with Caulifla, Kale and Cabba at the clubhouse. Caulifla and Kale show you and Cabba around. The place is really big and has a lot to do.  
_

 _Caulifla says_

 ** _Question 2: " What would you like to do now?"_**

 ** _A. Watch T.V._**

 ** _B. Play A Game_**

 ** _C. Training Fight_**

 ** _D. Other (name something fun to do if you were in this situation)_**

 _AND after that you will be sleeping over UNLESS you make Caulifla mad... so don't!_

 ** _Question 3: You have a chance to Ask someone out tonight and spend alone time together to talk. Who do you choose?_**

 ** _1\. Nobody. You wanna sleep and be alone_**

 ** _2\. Cabba (Friendly only)_**

 ** _3\. Kale (Friendly only_**

 ** _4\. Caulifla (Can ask on a date)_**

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 35_**

 ** _KALE: 35_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 60_**

 ** __-_FriendShip SKILL (Becoming Friends Allows You to Do More Together.)_**

 ** _Kale Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _Cabba Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _Caulifla Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 POINTS + FRIENDSHIP YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! We are back after three months. Kissing and Hugging has won the vote so we can have affectionate displays...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: College; Day 5: Clubhouse Sleepover!**_

 _Caulifla looks at you waiting for a response._

 _"A Training fight huh?" You ask. You remember back to the Caulifla fight where you got beat up. Are you sure?_

 _Caulifla sighs and says "Alright then... How about you train with Kale?"_

 _You smile and sigh. Ok. Kale would be a good opponent._

 _Kale steps in front you as Caulifla pushes her up to you._

She looks afraid and timid. What should you do?

 _ **Question 1: How do you handle the training fight?**_

 _ **1\. Tell Kale it'll be ok and go easy on her.**_

 _ **2\. Tell Kale it's ok but Try hard against her.**_

 _ **3\. Go easy on her.**_

 _ **4\. Go all out on her.**_

 _Meanwhile Cabba and Caulifla start fighting. As they fight you feel they are really close together and you think Cabba may have feelings for Caulifla._

 _ **Question 2: What do you do about this? (Just comment)**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Make sure to Review with your votes!**_

 ** _MADE UP POINT SYSTEM:_**

 ** _CABBA: 35_**

 ** _KALE: 35_**

 ** _CAULIFLA: 60_**

 ** __-_FriendShip SKILL (Becoming Friends Allows You to Do More Together.)_**

 ** _Kale Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _Cabba Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _Caulifla Friendship: Yes_**

 ** _*WHEN YOU HIT 50 POINTS + FRIENDSHIP YOU CAN GO ON DATES AND WHEN YOU HIT 100 YOU GAIN A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!_**


End file.
